Of Cookies and Bad Pickup lines
by a fanfictioner
Summary: When cookies lead to confessions and bad pickup lines. ZaDr cute fluff.


As Dib walks into Zim's base he shouts for the Irken "Hey I got those cookies you wanted! You better have those schematics!"

Zim chuckles evilly. "Yes. Yes. Come into the spider lair with those delicious cookies little Dib fly."

Dib rolls his eyes plopping down on Zim's couch taking a cookie and looks like he is going to eat it. "Well if you don't want to come get them..."

"NooOo!" Zim shouted coming out of his hiding spot in the ceiling. He was planning on doing the humans tradition of scaring their so called friends. But he would never let the Dib smelly eat one of ZIM'S delicious cookies! Yanking the cookie out of Dib's hands Zim shoved it in his mouth mumbling "don't touch my cookies Dib smelly!"

Dib smirks handing the bag to Zim. "I don't want your cookies Zim I was just kidding."

Glaring at Dib Zim took the bag of cookies. Zim then sat on the couch next to him still shoving cookies into his mouth.

"You know if you eat them all at once you won't have any for later..." Dib says still slightly amazed and disgusted at how much Zim could eat in one bite.

Zim grumbled but reluctantly stopped eating the cookies finally satisfied that the Dib monkey wasn't going to try and eat them. Wiping the cookie crumbs off of himself Zim flopped on to the couch more comfortably. Meaning his head on the arm rest and his feet on one of Dib's legs. "Thanks for the cookies Dib." Zim said satisfied with his human, but frowned a moment later. "But you ruined my surprise."

"What surprise?" Dib asks curiously. Staring suspiciously at Zim. "You never give me surprises."

Frowning even more Zim reluctantly gave up his surprise. "The almighty Zim…. was going to scare you." he lied. The almighty Zim just couldn't tell his human the truth. That he had made a perfect room in his base for him, all by his self too, that he got flowers the color of his perfect eyes just waiting for him. He just... couldn't. He was an invader! How could he not admit these stupid human feelings to this perfect human?

"You were going to scare me?" Dib asks skeptically since Zim can't lie well to save his life and is only handing out half-truths. "You know we are not enemies anymore you don't have to hide stuff from me. It is not like I am trying to expose you anymore."

This was making Zim nervous. The human saw through his lie! Well half lie he was planning on scaring the boy. But he was on to him. Irken sweat was starting to build upon the back of his neck and forehead. Oh no he's looking at me what should I say?! I can't tell him the truth! Come on Zim say something! Anything! "uh….. Zim has to go do the peeing." Gah! Not that! But Zim had already got up and quickly headed out of the room.

Dib looks confused as Zim walks away he picks up the cookies he brought checking the expiration date. "These are fine... so he is definitely hiding something." Dib says suspiciously and gets up to look around while Zim is gone.

Reaching the bathroom he walks in and shuts the door not bothering locking it. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why is it so hard to tell the Dib beast Zim's feelings?" Running some irken filtered water he splashed some on his face. Drying it off he started to pace. "It isn't so difficult Zim just walk up to the Dib beast. Order him to be you queen of the filthy earth and rule the earth with him at your side. Simple. No no no. that would never work. Dib wouldn't betray his own kind. Maybe if I do the human earth courting. From what I have read I will need the filthy earth plants, the dreaded chocolates, and…" (etc.)

Dib is opening random doors having gotten himself thoroughly lost in Zim's ever changing house. "Crap so much for subtle looking..." he leans against a wall knowing Zim will come find him eventually. "I hope he doesn't forget me here again." Dib sighs remembering the one time he was lost for three days in Zim's base.

After planning every detail of his next approach. Zim had decided he was going to use some of the earth smelly's lines of up picking. Glancing at the clock his irken heart almost stopped. He had been in here for almost five hours! Oh the Dib beast was most likely furious, if not already gone. Quickly rushing back to the irken's room of living only to find a Gir watching the angry monkey show. "I guess he already left." Zim said sadly starting to walk away but…..

"Zim!" Dib yells having somehow gotten tangled in some cords and is now hanging from the ceiling his glasses laying a few feet away. "I am going to die here... this is the end of me..." the poor boy whines always feeling pathetic with his glasses off.

Shocked Zim was only able to utter Dib's name. Shaking his head he instantly went to action. Having his pack legs extend so he was now directly under his Dib. Being carful he took a knife out and started cutting wires that were not harmful to the house or his precious human. Getting most of the wires cut or untangled except for the few that held his weight still to the ceiling. He chuckled softly working on untangling Dib's hands beside his head. "You know Dib I kind of like you in this position." He whispered seductively into Dib's ear causing him to shiver. "But being a silly human you are I shall let you… go." At go the last wire was removed leaving Dib screaming to fall to the floor. But Zim caught him with his Pak legs right before he smashed his face and the glasses that lay below him against the floor. Setting him down gently Zim picked up Dib's glasses and softly put them on his face.

Dib blushes not having expected that behavior from Zim at all. "T-thanks Zim I really don't know how that happened..." he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"That is quite alright silly Dib human." Zim said while brushing the dirt off of Dib's shoulders. Holding Dib's shoulder Zim leaned in whispering in his ear again. "So how did it feel Dib?"

"H-how did what feel?" Dib says the blush creeping down his neck at Zim's behavior.

"When you fell from heaven of course." Zim responded and simply walked back to the couch as if he never said anything at all.

Dib stares after Zim shock written all over his face before his mind blows and he passes out hitting a wall before the floor so he doesn't injure himself but still makes a loud bang.

Jumping at the sound Zim spins around quickly. "D-Dib!?" heart pounding, eyes wide, Zim rushed over to the fallen boy. Shaking Dib by his shoulders Zim is horrified when his head lolls to one side. "D-D-Di-Dib." Zim whispers panicked. "Wake up Dib!" Zim tells him shaking him more only to flop around. "Dib please your scaring me. Wake up I promise never to do anything like that again." Zim says tears forming in his eyes.

Dib slowly comes to and sees Zim crying. "Zim what the-" it rushes back to him and he turns red again. "You flirted with me!"

Zim didn't hear a single thing his precious human said. He was just so happy he was awake and not in that death like sleep anymore. "You're alive!" Zim shouted as if passing out killed Dib, Kissing him passionately.

Dib is overwhelmed the sudden clinginess of Zim though not unwelcome it makes him feel dizzy. He refuses to pass out this time instead focusing on the feel and when Zim pulls away Dib just stares. "Zim I am going to ask this once... and I want you to be totally honest... did you accidently inject yourself with happiness juice or something?" Dib can't believe Zim would have legitimate feelings for him and he wouldn't be cruel enough to play this sort of prank on the lonely teen so he figures there must be something wrong.

Hurt by the accusation Zim stares at the human with wounded eyes. Then his promise decided to make its presence known. I had just promised never to do anything like that again yet I went a kissed him. Gah I can't tell him my true feelings now. He would never feel the same about me anyway. I'm just a defect. "No. I did not inject the mighty Zim with the juice of happiness. I guess I was… as you humans say… caught up in the moment. I will Never do it again I promise." Zim told the human slowly the sadness accidently seeping into his voice. Only to regret ever saying the words right after they came out of his mouth.

Dib's eyes widen at Zim's emotion feeling like an A-1 jerk. "No Zim that's not it! I liked it! I mean well... it is just with me no one, er, I mean!" he waves his arms flustered trying to explain himself and failing like the hormonal teenage boy he is. "I am just you know unused to that stuff..."

"Oh…" Zim said looking up at the blushing boy. "Oh… I… I see." Zim stated feeling confidence build inside of him. His human did like him! "Then Dib would y-you… um." Now it was Zim's turn to blush as he stuttered trying to ask the question. "what Zim is trying to say is that Zim- I mean I w—want-would like to-um… what Zim is saying he wants to know i-if the d-d-Dib would l-like to…" "You would like to?" Dib prompts, trying to adopt a listening face so Zim will feel more at ease speaking to him since he can tell this is important and Zim is struggling as much as he is.

Seeing that Zim had Dib's full focus he knew there was no going back now. Taking a huge gulp of air he spit out the sentence. "Zim wants to know if you would like to kiss again and move into Zim's base with Zim. Zim has made a room all by his self for the Dib human because Zim loves the Dib beast and wants to make him his queen." Zim panted for air as he had rush through all of his sentences without stopping for air. Zim's face then instantly went a greenish red realizing what all he had blurted out. He only meant to ask for a kiss! Not tell him everything.

Dib stares at Zim open mouthed not breathing attempting to process everything Zim had said when he does however he turns a bright beet red. "You love me and want me to be your what?" he begins running everything in his mind. "No let's tackle first thing first. Yes, you can kiss me again but you have to explain yourself after!" Dib says embarrassed and leans forward for Zim letting him initiate the kiss too embarrassed to do it himself.

Zim shocked by Dib's willingness to proceed in the human contact instead of slamming the door into the face of his embarrassing confession. Though in seeing the Dib leaning in patiently waiting for the kiss, Zim instantly smiled. The Dib wishes to be kissed by me again. Leaning forward and pressing their lips together roughly clinking their teeth slightly together as he pushed Dib flush against the wall. He would give the human what he so desires. He would give Dib anything and everything.

Dib is caught off guard by Zim's straight forwardness and gasps into the kiss. Unsure how to cope with the suddenness he places his hands on Zim's chest not pushing him away yet but ready to if he needs too.

Feeling Dib put his hands on Zim's chest, Zim was ready to be pushed away in disgust and regret. When he wasn't he was surprised. Taking the assumed hint that he was going too fast for the poor human he slowed down his kiss to light soft touches. Hoping that would please his human.

It works and Dib slides his arms from Zim's chest to around his back and holds him properly. Breaking the kiss he asks a small blush on his face. "So do you want to show me the room you made for me? I will still have to ask dad before I move in you know..." Dib says almost bashfully starting to warm up to the idea of being with Zim since they have been friends awhile.

Nodding his head Zim took Dib's hand and started to lead him to the room Zim had been working on since he discovered his feelings for Dib. "After you see your room Zim will answer the questions you had for me like Zim promised." After a few twist and turns they came to a door that was painted a navy blue with light white specks on it resembling stars. "Did you paint this Zim?" Dib questioned in awe. Zim just nodded with a blush and motioned Dib to open the door. Opening the door was like stepping into a different world. The room was painted a navy blue which with the lights off seemed a black. A queen sized bed fixed up against one wall decorated with the same navy blue. There was a dresser, a night stand, and even a desk. Along with a door which he assumed lead to a bathroom. But that was not the amazing part. The awe inspiring part of the room was the ceiling and walls. Both painted with glow in the dark paint, the paints showed the whole universe with earth painted over the bathroom door. Galaxies, commits, moons, planets, and millions upon millions of tiny stars stared back at him. The different colors mixed perfectly to make each one stand out yet fit into a beautiful pattern. Putting his hands over his mouth Dib gasped at the beauty of the room.

"This is amazing Zim how did you do this?" Dib asks with awe in his voice running his free hand along the walls as if expecting it all to disappear at any moment.

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Zim has seen a lot of space and was easily able to reproduce it from the amazing memory of Zim. However it took a lot of time but Zim wanted to give the Dib all the wonders the Dib wishes to see."

"Its perfect thank you." Dib says sincerely turning and hugging Zim kissing him on the cheek sweetly.

Blushing Zim hugs his human back "anything for you." Zim tells Dib softly.

Dib hugs Zim a little longer thinking of something he could do for Zim and he remembers Gir always has baking supplies in the kitchen. "Hey Zim I want to do something for you. Also you can answer my questions while I cook." Dib says taking the alien's hand leading him out getting lost twice before finding the kitchen. "I need a map and a compass for this place..." Dib mumbles irritated at getting lost so easily.

Chuckling at his human Zim secretly stored that information in his pak for a later day. "So what is the Dib beast planning on making for the wonderful Zim?" Zim questions while puffing out his chest when he said wonderful.

"Ever had Belgian Chocolate cake with homemade frosting and cherries?" he asks getting the ingredients. Chuckling at Zim's behavior.

Trying to hold the disgust off of his face yet failing Zim shivers at the memories "Why would you want to make something with the dreaded chocolate in it? Do you not recall the EVIL SNOOP DOG! Zim will STILL destroy him! And the saw dust so much saw dust." Zim shivered and stared at Dib as if he had grown two heads while thinking of that idea.

Dib stares at Zim a second before realization hits him and he begins giggling. "Zim I am talking real deal 100% sawdust free chocolate trust me when made right and not for mass consumption chocolate can be amazing just trust me okay?"

Zim still skeptical nods his head anyway. "If you say so Dib human Zim will trust you." lifting himself up on a stool Zim laid his head on his arms to watch Dib work.

Dib sets out beginning his work knowing Zim doesn't believe him but he knows he can prove otherwise. "So what was with the 'I want you as my queen' thing?"

Choking on his spit by the sudden question Zim tried to regain his composure. A red tented green faced Zim chucked awkwardly after almost choking to death. "Oh. Yeah… Um about that… Did Zim say queen?" Oh flesh eating rat beast! Oh irken snacks! Zim has dug myself into a humans figurative abyss.

"Yes, you said queen Zim" Dib says not sure if he should take this as Zim being embarrassed or wanting to take it back. Though it would hurt if Zim wanted to take it back even though he doesn't fully understand what it is yet.

Sighing in defeat. His human had to be a smart one didn't he? Always seeing through Zim's lies. "Zim did promise the Dib the truth…*sigh* It is that Zim likes the Dib human more than just as the humans call it friends. Zim wishes that, one day, the Dib will be Zim's….*cough*lover*cough, cough* and queen to rule the pathetic earth alongside the great and mighty Zim! But Zim understands if the Dib does not wish to be Zim's one and only, perfect queen." Zim resigned defeat. The Dib was not ready for such a statement that was sure to Zim he just hopes that the Dib might be welcome for it in the future.

Dib is shocked but continues his cake prep allowing himself to think. He is certain Zim was being genuine since the alien couldn't lie to save his life but how did he feel? He liked Zim, he like Zim a lot, but enough to take over the world with him? To take the ultimately submissive role of queen? He had no issues with being Zim's one and only but to go that far... "I want a relationship" he says finally

"What!" Zim choked out flabbergasted. Did Dib just say he wanted a relationship with Zim? This was a dream come true. "yes." Zim finally was able to say over his pure joy.

Dib smiles fondly at the alien glad the testing of relationship waters was mutual. Without saying anything he turns his full attention to the cake and puts it in the oven starting on the frosting next.

After a few minutes of Zim watching the Dib. No **His** Dib. he was starting to grow impatient. "Is the cayke ready for my consumption yet?" Zim, trying and failing to say cake correctly, whined flopping on to the table pathetically.

"No Zim the cake will need at least thirty more minutes." Dib says trying not to laugh at his dramatics.

Groaning loudly at this news Zim proceeded to flop/roll around on the table. Until Zim accidently fell off of his chair and hit the floor. "ow." Zim groan from the floor.

Shocked Dib rushed over to Zim and begins patting him in various places to check for injury. "See that's why you don't do those things. Are you alright?" Though chastising Dib shows genuine concern.

"Quit your patting Dib beast! Zim is no smeet!" Zim slaps Dib's hands away. But a second later Zim mumbled "Zim does hurt a little."

"Where?" Dib asks not put off by Zim's reaction.

Embarrassed by seeming weak Zim mumbled something under his breath.

Dib narrows his eyes at Zim "I can't help you if you don't tell me Zim, now spill. Where does it hurt?"

"My arm Dib smelly! Zim said his arm!" Zim shouted then shoved his arm into the Dib's face. He had hit his arm on the chair's leg when he fell down and now there was a scrape going from his elbow to his forearm. Some green-blue irken blood leaked from the cut.

Dib sighs, gently lifting Zim up careful not to jar his arm and carries him to the sink checking the water to make sure it was filtered he wets a rag to clean the scrape. "This is going to sting a little okay? I will be careful as possible." He tells Zim doing his best to be understanding and not annoyed at Zim's yelling.

"OW! YOU'RE BURNING ZIM!" Zim yelled trying and failing to yank his arm out of Dib's tight grasp. Finding it useless to struggle Zim let out a whimpering "Dib beast that hurt."

"I warned you it would." Dib says pulling Zim into his lap and kissing his cheek. "Better?"

Blushing Zim stumbles out a "y-y-yes."

"Good." Dib stands up with Zim in his arms and he sets him back into his chair carefully wiping non-existent dirt from Zim shoulders and remembering earlier asks cheekily. "So did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Blushing even more from the line of up picking that he had used earlier on the Dib. Zim then Forces a smirk past his shocked look. "Do you not have the cayke to worry about Dibby or should I fake sleep death like you did to Zim earlier?"

"And you should know Dib that I crawled up from hell" Zim added chuckling with a large smirk.

Din rolls his eyes. "Ain't that the truth and I should check the cake, I was going to kiss it better but if you want to be snarky..." he shrugs, stands, and turns a small smirk knowing Zim wouldn't pass it up.

"NO! Zim can be the Dib's angel if he wishes it so!" Zim shouted quickly running over to the Dib latching on to him but being that Zim's still about half the size of Dib he only comes to about Dib's waist. Rubbing his head against Dib's side Zim pleads "Give Zim your precious kisses Dib human…. please."

Dib is surprised sure he was expecting a reaction but this was intense, at least for the socially awkward teen. He gently pries Zim off and kisses him gently on the lips giggling "you couldn't be an angel even if you wanted to but you can still have all the kisses you want." Dib tells Zim blushing a little.

When Dib kissed Zim he practically melted into it. Dib had not ever kissed the irken on the lips yet! Zim had only kiss the human on the lips. The kiss ended far too quickly for the irken and Zim gave a slight pout in his displeasure. But he would not push his human they had only just started showing their earth feelings for each other today. If pushed Zim's precious Dib beasty's brain may not be able to handle it, for irkens are far superior. Though Zim did really like Dib's kisses. They were everything and more that he had hoped for.

Din smiles at Zim softly and turns to finish his cake preparation and taking it out of the oven.

Seeing his Dib take the cayke out of the oven he got extremely excited. "It's done! Zim shall taste this perfection!" Zim shouted while leaning under Dib's lanky arms reaching into the pan.

"Zim! Stop!" Dib yells pulling the cake carefully out of reach "you're going to burn yourself! Or make me drop it..."

Zim was frozen still reaching for the cayke when Dib yelled at him. Looking down like a scolded child Zim softly whispered "sorry." And shuffled back to his chair. Zim only wanted to please his human by eating his cayke but had managed to upset him instead. Zim sat in his chair looking at his hands while they preoccupied their selves by fiddling with the ends of his invader tunic.

Dib sighs setting the cake down and walking over to Zim deciding to give him an ego boost since the cake needs to cool a little anyway. He sits on his knees in front of Zim and kisses him again. "Thank you for being so excited it makes me very happy you are looking forward to my cooking."

Zim couldn't help but be blushing at the complement and the kiss. "Well my Dib human is the greatest and best of his pathetic species so anything you would make for the amazing Zim should be just as amazing as Zim is." Zim said with a large zipper smile.

Dib smiles sweetly and gives another kiss. "Thank you now let me finish the cake and I will get you big piece okay?" He dumps the cakes since together it will be a layer cake and begins putting it together and making it pretty

Zim silently watched his Dib in sweet anticipation of his delicious prize from the Dib. "Does this mean the Dib beast is Zim's boyfriend?" Zim questioned the baking boy.

Dib pauses thinking about it seriously thinking how much he does like Zim. "Yeah. Yeah it does" as he says it he feels warmth in him as if he just freed himself from eternal loneliness.

Zim couldn't help himself when he let out a squeal of "really!?" with delight. He had read about having a boyfriend. Zim couldn't wait to try out a few things he had read with his Dib.

"Yes really" Dib said putting the finishing touches on the cake. Turning to show it to Zim. It is a beautiful three layer cakes with frosting spread evenly across it and cherries placed systematically over the top. He blushes at his guilty hobby having picked it up from his dad it was one of the few they shared aside of 'real science'.

Zim couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful desert. "Can I?" it was a simple question but Zim doesn't want to upset his Dib again so he decided to ask first this time.

"Sure." Dib set it in front of Zim.

The chocolate cake placed in front of him make Zim's mouth water. Grabbing the fork placed on the plate he stabbed a piece of the fluffy layered cake. Placing the piece in his mouth Zim's taste buds went crazy. The sensation gave made him instantly close his eyes and moan. Gah it is so wonderful. Zim instantly stabbed another piece and ate it too, then another, Oh he couldn't stop!

About halfway through the cake Dib stops Zim taking his hand and eating the piece on the fork Zim was about to take. "Zim you are going to make yourself sick." He says remembering the waffle incident.

Zim just stared at Dib in shock and awe. Giving Dib a smirk he got another piece of cake on the fork and offered it to his now boyfriend.

Dib takes the offered bite allowing Zim to feed him enjoying this coupling thing even more.

Smirk growing even larger at Dib's compliance. He went to give Dib the last piece of the cake. Letting the piece almost touch his lips before yanking it back into his mouth smirking widely at the Dib. "Oh! Were you wanting that?" he questioned the Dib. "Don't worry I think I still have some left… right…. Here." He told the Dib while kissing him.

"Hmmm." Dib hums into the kiss though missing the cake finds this much sweeter.

Giving a chuckle at Dib's reaction Zim rubs his thin scaly tongue across Dib's bottom lips.

Dib opens his mouth with a slight hesitance willing to continue but unsure how to really proceed so let's Zim take the lead.

Having only the research that Zim had looked up to go on. Zim hesitatingly poked his tongue into the human's mouth. Still unsure if he liked the feeling but Zim then found the Dib's tongue and wrapping his around the humans.

"Hmmmmm." Dib wraps his arms around Zim pressing closer hoping he is doing it right.

Excited that his human was excepting his kiss so well Zim decided to do one of the exciting things he read that boyfriends do. Zim lowered one of his claw like hands down the Dib's side until Zim had reached what he was searching for. Not knowing how his Dib would react Zim decided to move slowly and gentle rub it first.

Dib's eyes widen un-expectant of the touch. "Zim?"

Unsure of the Dib's reaction Zim decided to go with his squeedily spooch and wrap Zim's hand fully around it. Then slowly interlocked his and the Dib's hands. He has read that the holdings of hands was one of the exciting things that boyfriends were able to do and hoped his Dib was enjoying holding Zim's hand as much as Zim enjoyed holding the Dib's.

Dib squeezes Zim's hand and backs up still holding it. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" He smiles happily.

Chuckling Zim said with a zipper smile "as long as I'm with you. And as long as it's not that dreaded scary monkey show." Zim shuttered with the thought.

"I would never put either of us through that... have you ever seen Big Hero 6?" Dib asks walking with Zim to the living room.

"What is this Big 6 Heroes Dib smelly?" Zim skeptically questioned Dib.

"It's a wonderful movie about a kid hell bent on avenging his brother's murder." Dib tells Zim so it sounds more appealing to the irken.

Eyes large the irken asks "does he DESTROY the one that has done him wrong?!"

"You will just have to wait and see." Dib smirks knowing he got Zim interested not bothering to mention the movie is really about the boy handling his grief and moving on healthily.

"Hmm. Zim shall see. Play the movie of the big 6 heroes Dib! Computer get the Dib and Zim popcorn!" Zim mainly shouted plopping on the couch. Then popcorn started to poor from the ceiling covering the floor and couch along with Zim. "There you are Sir." The computer replied as if it was smirking.

Dib giggles cleaning off a spot off the couch to sit down and gets a spot clean for Zim opening his backpack he hands it to the computer to play. "I love this movie"

Zim smiled, secretly scooting closer to Dib munching on popcorn loudly to distract from his obvious action.

Dib forgoes subtleness and puts his arm around Zim as the movie begins.

Freezing at the contact Zim quickly glanced at Dib. Smiling Zim slowly started to relax against Dib. Rubbing his head under Dib's chin and against his chest.

Dib traces Zim's lekku lightly "like it so far?" Dib asks both about the movie and the liberties he is taking with Zim.

Zim's eyes shut at the feeling of Dib's perfect fingers on his lekku. Purring Zim couldn't help but lean into the touch.

Dib smiles widely gently curling them around his fingers and letting them unravel as he watches the movie.

Purring like a car motor Zim couldn't help but practically crawl on top of Dib's lap seeking the attention.

Dib blushes a little but doesn't stop enjoying this so far unseen side of Zim.

"D-D-diiiiiiib b-beeeeeaaaaaaassssssssssst." Zim moaned pleadingly. Unable to do anything to fight the urge to cling to Dib.

"Wow Zim I didn't know you were this sensitive..." Dib mumbles kissing the base of Zim's lekku slowing his movements, so Zim or he wouldn't do something they would regret later if it is too soon. Honestly he is surprised Zim let him go this far since it seems a big deal for the alien.

Zim's eyes slowly came out of the haze that his sensitive lekku had put them in. Blushing at what he had done in his sensitive state. Betrayed Zim quickly moved to the other side of the couch as far away he could get from Dib without leaving the couch. Pulling his knees to his chest Zim wrapped his arms around them. Putting his chin on his arms Zim stared at the screen blankly.

"Zim?" Dib says concerned and worried that he majorly screwed up. "Zim I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you do that. I didn't think you would react that way. I am sorry." Dib reaches for Zim hesitantly not wanting to startle him.

Zim didn't look at Dib he just stated without any emotion "It is fine Dib." Zim didn't even add beast or human to the end of Dib's name. "My lekku are just very sensitive." Zim practically hisses hatefully 'sensitive'

Dib kind of looks away. "You know people do that too right? And it isn't bad you can do that. In fact it is kind of... cute." Dib admits thinking to ready for Zim to yell at him for calling him cute.

Head perking up slightly. "Really?" Zim asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"Yeah" Dib says slowly inching back over to Zim.

Zim let a small zipper smile form.

Dib opens his arms inviting. "So want to finish the movie I won't mess with you again I promise."

"They are just so very sensitive Dib beast. Zim is not mad at the Dib." Zim tried to explain his reaction to the Dib while slowly cuddling into his Dib's arms.

Dib happily holds the Irken in his arms to watch the movie unaware when he actually fell asleep holding the Alien.

Zim smiles when he feels his human fall asleep closer to the end of the movie. After the movie ended he had the computer turn off the T.V. Gently crawling out of his human's hold he stood up and stretched. Then gently not waking the sleeping boy Zim looped his arms under Dib and carried Dib to the room that the irken had made for the boy. Placing him in the bed Zim slowly crawled into the blankets afterward. Curling up with the boy Zim could feel Dib's breathing even out into a deep dream. Running a claw through the human's hair Zim silently whispered "sleep well my human."


End file.
